


Physical Therapy

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Jared finally gets his cast off and Jensen knows just what to do to help him rehabilitate his arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

New Page 1 **Title** : Physical Therapy  
**Author** : [ ](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/)**agt_spooky**  
**Pairing** : Jensen/Jared  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Word Count** : 1,170  
**Genre** : PWP  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer** : It’s RPS, people. It never happened, but I wish it would. :-)  
**Author’s Notes** : I just watched Playthings and Nightshifter back to back and realized that between these two episodes is when Jared got his cast off. I don’t know why I couldn’t stop thinking about that, and suddenly it turned into a short, little story. So enjoy the smut!  
  
**Summary** : Jared finally gets his cast off and Jensen knows just what to do to help him rehabilitate his arm.  
  
  
  
 

**Physical Therapy**  
By AgtSpooky

  
  
 

June 29, 2007

  
  
  
Jensen scuffed the toe of his boot on the linoleum floor of the hospital hallway as he leaned against the wall behind him. He heard the vibrating hum of the saw start up in the room to his left and then an instant later Jared let out a scream.  
  
Jensen’s heart stopped beating for a split second before slamming against his chest and he practically broke down the door to the exam room in his haste to get inside – only to find his ginormous dork of a boyfriend laughing hysterically at the joke Jensen had fallen for, hook, line and sinker.  
  
After giving Jared a disgusted look and promising to make him pay for nearly giving him a heart attack, Jensen backed out of the room as the doctor shook his head in amusement and continued removing the cast from Jared’s arm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They were back at Jared’s apartment a half hour later and the younger man threw himself down on the couch, long limbs sprawling everywhere, his left hand holding several sheets of paper – the exercises the doctor wanted Jared to do to strengthen his wrist.  
  
Jensen straddled Jared’s hips, sitting on his lap facing him, then lifted up and held Jared’s right arm in his hands, the skin pale and somewhat wrinkly, from having been inside the cast for so long.  
  
“How’s it feel?” Jensen asked.  
  
“Better than having it locked in plaster for the last seven weeks,” Jared replied, “But it’s kinda achy.”  
  
“Well if you weren’t such a freak of nature with those goddamn long legs, you wouldn’t have fallen over your own feet and broken your wrist doing an easy stunt,” Jensen teased, before bending his head and kissing the inside of Jared’s wrist. “Feel better now, you big baby?” he asked, raising his head and catching Jared’s gaze, which had turned suddenly smoky.  
  
“I dunno, it’s still kinda sore, Jen,” Jared answered, voice pitched a bit lower than normal. “I think I’m gonna need a few more of those kisses to feel better.”  
  
“Oh do you now?” Jensen smirked, raising an eyebrow, feeling his body start to respond to the suggestiveness in Jared’s words.  
  
Lifting Jared’s arm up a bit he started at the inside of his elbow, placing hot, wet kisses down the length of Jared’s long arm, moving slowly, tongue flicking out every so often, drawing a groan from the younger man each time. Not only was he turning Jared on, but himself as well, and he pushed his groin down firmer against Jared’s as his cock began to fill and harden inside his jeans.  
  
By the time Jensen’s mouth reached Jared’s wrist, both men were breathing hard and Jared was moving restlessly underneath Jensen, hips rolling upwards. And when Jensen licked a wet stripe up Jared’s palm, the other man moaned deep and let the papers fall from his grasp onto the couch beside them so that he could grip Jensen’s hip tightly with his left hand.  
  
Not stopping there, Jensen slipped one of Jared’s fingers into his mouth and felt his cock throb when Jared gasped and threw his head back against the couch with a breathless, “Fuck!”  
  
Jensen alternately laved Jared’s finger with his tongue and sucked on the long digit, his movements leaving no doubt as to what action he was mimicking.  
  
“God _damn_ , Jen,” Jared drawled huskily, and Jensen risked a look at his lover, seeing Jared’s eyes dark with desire.  
  
Both of their hips were moving now, pushing their hard cocks together through layers of denim, their arousal rising higher and higher. Until finally Jared broke, and he pulled his finger from Jensen’s mouth with a wet noise, then cupped Jensen’s face and kissed him hard and deep.  
  
Jensen moaned his pleasure into Jared’s mouth as their tongues dueled, sliding against each other over and over. Jared’s thumbs were caressing the sides of Jensen’s face and Jensen suddenly realized how good it felt to have Jared’s skin against him again instead of the cold, hard cast. And he wanted to feel more of Jared’s skin, on a certain part of his anatomy, right the fuck now.  
  
He broke the kiss and Jared whined, trying to pull Jensen back to him. But Jensen shook his head and took hold of Jared’s right hand, moving it from the side of his face, down between his legs and cupped Jared’s large palm over the bulge pushing against his zipper.  
  
“God, Jare…touch me, _please_ …” he ground out.  
  
And then it was Jensen’s turn to gasp as Jared’s hand squeezed his cock, the younger man smiling wickedly at him before fumbling with Jensen’s belt.  
  
“Fuck, hurry,” Jensen begged, as Jared tried to get the button popped and the zipper down, hungry for the feel of Jared’s hand around him. Since breaking the wrist of his dominant hand, Jared hadn’t been able to jack Jensen off at all, his movements too uncoordinated with his left hand to get Jensen to climax.  
  
Finally Jared was pushing at Jensen’s jeans, reaching in through the slit of Jensen’s boxers and pulling out Jensen’s stiff, aching cock, the tip weeping precome. Jared wasted no time at all, using his right hand to start stroking Jensen, rubbing his thumb over the head, smearing the clear fluid.  
  
“Oh god, oh yeah…” Jensen moaned at the incredible feeling of Jared’s large, warm hand wrapped around him.  
  
“Missed doing this to you, Jen, missed touching you like this,” Jared breathed, stroking faster, twisting his wrist slightly on the upstroke.  
  
Jensen let his head fall forward, nearly touching Jared’s, hands clutching Jared’s broad shoulders. “Feels so fuckin’ good…nghnn, yeah…harder, harder…god! Yeah, just like that…”  
  
Jensen bit his lip, feeling his orgasm building quickly at the base of his spine, sending a flush throughout his body, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
“I’m almost – oh, fuck, Jare…” he gasped, feeling his balls tighten, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna – “  
  
And then he was gone, tumbling over the edge as his climax raced through his body, falling into the sweet rush of release, his cry of completion swallowed by Jared as the younger man crushed his mouth to Jensen’s in a frantic kiss.  
  
Jensen’s cock pulsed over and over in Jared’s grasp as Jared bucked his hips up erratically, seeking friction. Jensen pushed down, letting Jared grind against him once, twice, three times and then Jared stiffened underneath him as his own orgasm overtook him, shaking against Jensen.  
  
“Oh my god, Jen,” Jared breathed into the kiss as they both started to wind down, bodies twitching with aftershocks.  
  
Jensen smiled against Jared’s lips, then glanced over at the papers lying on the couch.  
  
“You can forget those exercises, Jare,” he said, reaching down and covering Jared’s right hand with his own, which was still wrapped around his softening cock. “This is your physical therapy right here. And I think you’re going to need to do your exercises over and over and over…”  
  
**THE END**


End file.
